The Phantomhive Twins
by Yuki Phantomhive-kyuubi heir
Summary: What happens when Ciel and Ryoma find out that they are twins but were separated at birth.Ryoma became an Echizen,Ciel became a Phantomhive heir of their true family.What will happen if Ryoma leaves all of a sudden and nobody knows about it until Momo discovers and everybody trys to find but then he sudden appers in front of them along with another boy with butlers along with them.
1. The Beginning

13 years ago before Ryoma and Ciel's birth a lady named Rachel Phantomhive and she was married to Vincent Phantomhive and decided that she wanted children of her own after she saw a couple with 2 kids in their arms. So she went to her husband and asked him if he would be happy to have kids of his own. He then replied '' I would love to have kids of my own so that I can become a wonderful father to them.", then he turned around to see his wife happy about that he had given her.

(1 year later)

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and when her husband heard he jumped out of chair and ran out of his office then rushed into their bedroom to see her shock and then he asked her " Honey! Whats wrong did u cut yourself?Did you fall and hurt your wrist? Or did you hu-", he suddenly stop to see her laughing and smiling then she looked up at him and said " No I'm alright dear it's just that I'm going to be a mother and you'regoing to be a father to boy twins aren't you happy."

TO BE CONTINUE...

Sorry if it's short i've been kinda busy well I'll start on the next chapter tomarrow bye.


	2. The beginning part 2

Yuki:Hey everybody this is my second chapter and there wont be and reviews so just read the first chapter now on to the story!

Ciel: Yuki or Lupe will doesnt own Black Butler

Ryoma: Or even PoT

"Wait so u mean Im going to be a father to my own children..."said Vincent Phantomhive his wife Rachel then replied "Yes sweetie. Arent you happy that you are going to have kids!" with a sweet smile on her face then Vincent said" Of course Im happy so when did you find out you were pregant.".

(silence)

"I found out now but I think Im 2 months atleast so thats why I called my sister to see if I am."She said.

(KNOCK, KNOCK)

"Oh that must be her come on sweetie."Rachel said to Vincent who followed his wife. "Oh sister when you called me I was worried so I came as fast as I can so is there something wrong."said Rachel's sister. "Dont worry I just want to see if Im carring any kids." "Oh okay. Well lets go check shall we!" then both ladies left leaving Vincent in his mind.

(Vincent's Mind)

I am going to be a father! I cant believe it...Yahooo! I wonder what the baby will look like huh... oh well who cares Yahooo! (RING,RING) Huh? Whats that noise?(RING,RING) Oh my gosh the phone in my office I was talking to Mr. Echizen oh dear!

Vincent go out of his mind then headed for his office for the phone that he was talking on before his wife screamed. "Sorry Mr. Echizen I had heard my wife scream so I ran without answering you back. So what was your question? WHAT?!...Are you crazy Mr. Echizen why would i give my child to you huh!?","Well my wife cant give birth to a child so please you are my best pal please do this for my wife she heart broken since we got home 2 weeks ago.","I dont know Nanjiroh. What happens if I only have one child and my wife or child might die if anything goes wrong with all the enemies I have even you too have enemies of your own you know that.". Nanjiroh was going to answer until Rachel sister came in. "Oh lady red is there something you need?","Oh please Vincent call me Red anyway Im here to tell you that my sister is actually 6 months old and that she is also caring twins. Boy twins. Isnt that great!"Red said dancing happily. While Vincent is shocked but happily but mostly shocked. " Okay Nanjiroh I'll do it but please take care and tell your wife what you are doing while I'll tell mine bye." then he hang up then turned to Red who looked at him with a worried face then he told her thanks and she left after that he explaned to his wife about the talk he had. Rachel then was shocked to her that she had to give up one of her own beloved child that was going to be born in 3 months and was crying so much that she fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Yuki: Oh and by the way Ryoma and Ciel will be born on the same day of Dec. 24 Ryoma's actual birth-day well thats all bye. :3


	3. the beginning part 3 and end

3 months later...

December 24: **Birth of the Twins**

(Red comes out of the birth room) "So Red. How did it go? Did the twins make it alive, is my wife okay?", "They are perfectly healthy twins and dont worry about my sister/wife she made it through. _**BUT IF YOU DARE HURT HER OR THE TWINS I WILL PERSONALY SEND YOU TO HELL DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME VINCENT PHANTOMHIVE!**_... Now go on your children and wife might want to see you." she replied and left the new father/husband alone. (Vincent's Mind) *Thank You Red.* (Back out of mind) "okay then lets see my new family." Vincent said and walked into the room. "Vincent look at them. They are so cute, dont you agree." said Rachel looking at her new born twins. "So which one is older?", "The one with midnight-greenish hair and golden eyes.", "How about we name him Ryoma and his younger brother Ciel? What do you think of that my love?", "Ryoma and Ciel Phantomhive. What other names can beat that. (giggles)But do we really need to give up the first born to that pervert friend of yours?" (In Japan) "ACHOOO! Huh? Maybe some young female is thinking about the handsome Nanjirou." (back to the couple) "I know what you are thinking but Dear think of his wife Rinko they lost thier child in an accident of a car wrek and to that she is getting really ill." Vincent said trying not to hurt his wife's feeling of losing her first born child Ryoma. "Alright then." she said as she gave up her child to put in her husband's arms but she gave the baby a kiss on the forehead and said a few words..(But i wont go into that.) Finally placed the child into Vincent's arms who then said "Ryoma never forget wether you are with us or a different family. You will always be Ryoma Phantomhive the first born and heir of the Phantomhive Company." then gave a small kiss on the child's forehead.

(TO BE CONTINUE...)

BYE AND PLEASE COMMENT NO FLAGS NO DISCLAIMERS THANKS :3


End file.
